Gas turbine engines typically comprise bearings which support rotating shafts. The bearings may comprise an inner race which rotates with the shaft, and a plurality of rollers between the inner race and an outer race, which does not rotate. The shaft may whirl and deflect from the engine centerline. Squeeze-film dampers may be used to damp the whirling. In a squeeze-film damper, a thin annulus of oil is typically retained between the outer race and/or a bearing support structure and a bearing housing. Oil may be fed into the annulus to form the squeeze-film damper which damps whirling of the shaft. Typically, the annulus is sealed to prevent air from reaching the squeeze-film damper and to allow the squeeze-film damper to achieve higher levels of dynamic pressure.